


Becoming a Blood Donor for the Maybe-Boyfriend Charity

by Exorciststuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hunter John, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vampire Dave, biting fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: "You’re not going to actually hurt me Dave, I trust you.”Dave is apprehensive. John blurs the lines between food and love.





	Becoming a Blood Donor for the Maybe-Boyfriend Charity

**Author's Note:**

> [Alternative](http://i.imgur.com/xx4UHa6.png) [Titles](http://i.imgur.com/ydl7euo.png)

“Are you sure it’s alright?” Dave’s eyebrows were drawn together as he asked the question, his lips pulling into a slight frown. “Like I said, it’s fine, I can go find some douchebags in an alleyway too drunk to remember, ain’t like it’s that big-“

John’s finger pressing firmly on his lips shut him up, and he swallowed visibly. John sighed. “Okay, first of all, I’m technically a vampire _hunter_ , remember? I’m supposed to hunt vampires for, you know, _hurting humans?_ So it is sort of a big deal, you dumbass. But more importantly, I said it was alright Dave. I wouldn’t have even suggested it if I wasn’t going to keep saying it’s alright, and I swear to god if you keep making me say it’s alright I’m going to make you listen to the entire Bryan Adam’s Greatest Hits CD Dad left in my car the last time I drove him somewhere.”

The grimace Dave responded with was more than telling enough, and he let out his own heavy sigh, looking pointedly away from John. “It’s just…”

John leaned closer, giving his knee a squeeze. “What?”

“It’s stupid.” He rolled his eyes, snorting out a laugh.

“Well, yeah, you’re always stupid.” Dave bristled with a want to object, but before he could John’s voice grew soft, his hand rubbing soothing circles into Dave’s skin through the sturdy fabric of his jeans. “Tell me anyway.”

Dave almost didn’t say anything, his eyes pointedly avoiding where John was looking so softly at him. But then, after a long moment he relaxed, letting his head shift so his forehead was on John’s shoulder. His voice came out small. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

The words took a moment to process, and John spoke easily, brushing the hair from Dave’s forehead “…Okay, yeah, that’s pretty stupid. How many times did you sink your teeth right into my jugular without a care in the world?”

“That was different! That was before I-”

“-Cared about me?” John laughed, but it wasn’t unkind. “Then I would have died then, asshole, because you didn’t really care all that much about not ripping my arteries to shreds. But I’m still here! You’re not going to actually hurt me Dave, I trust you.”

He knew John was right. There hadn’t been any kindness in their early meetings, and while Dave only feels a little bad about it (mostly about turning self-defence into dinnertime, John definitely deserved the injuries he got for trying to murder him in cold blood,) he still just wants John to be safe. That’d become a high priority somewhere along the line, despite his best efforts to not get so tangled in John’s life. 

Not much he could do about that though. He was a sad sack of pathetic through and through, and it didn’t take long for him to give in and slump forwards even more, curling his arms around John’s torso in a loose hug. Muffled by the fabric of John’s shirt, even he could barely hear the weak “fine” that left his lips before he drew back and let their eyes meet. 

John flashes him a smile, his hands finding Dave’s face, “besides, you said I tasted pretty good, right?”  
Dave finally cracked a grin of his own, pressing a kiss to the upturned corner of John’s lips. “Stop sounding so fucking smug about me wanting to eat you. _God_ , do you know what you sound like? A dumbass with a bad fetish, is what, and unless you want to be known as the guy with a thing for being eaten, you better shut up,” he kissed John again, at the sharp line of his jaw, “and tilt your head back so I can see, yeah?”

John knows well enough by now to stop talking once Dave is near his neck- the vibrations cause too many issues- and Dave is only aware of how intently John is focused on his voice by the quick reaction he had to the words.

His teeth scrape against the column of John’s throat, searching for a smooth entrance to his artery, and John shudders hard. Well, Dave thinks, just barely hiding his amused grin, that isn’t the only way he can tell John is paying attention. His kink was not well hidden, and Dave wonders if he singlehandedly gave it to John, or if he’d been hiding half boners and desperately fashioning excuses in case they were ever discovered. Would he have claimed it was from the adrenaline and all that rubbing and grinding that happened during a good old-fashioned wrestle? 

He’d have to ask later. For now, he can already feel John’s dick growing hard against his thigh with anticipation, and he stifles a laugh at the absurdity of everything before finally, his teeth settle against the perfect spot, and his hand presses against John’s chest- reminding him to breathe steadily- before his teeth sink easily through the layers of flesh between him and John’s blood.

And John _moans_ , the sound not at all goddamn stifled, funnelled right into Dave’s ear. It was fucking distracting, was what it was, making him throb with interest while he was trying to goddamn eat. 

Either John picks up on it, or (and Dave thinks the ‘or’ is more likely, considering how quick his heartbeat speed up with each slow suck of blood,) he’s just so horny and eager to share that he thinks palming eagerly at Dave’s ass is a great idea. Which it isn’t, because Dave doesn’t want to have a thing for eating when it’s the part of him that’s the most revolting and inhuman, but god is it because there’s little he wants more than his sort-of-boyfriend to keep making those half-aborted little moans while he feels Dave up with all the enthusiasm of some shitty greasy nerd who finally landed his chance to get with one of the cheerleaders at prom.

But it’s fine, isn’t it? John offered himself up in every way aside from sticking the apple in his mouth and the carrot up his ass, and if he’s all that Dave’s eating, there’s no reason not to let it become a sex thing. He’s pretty sure he couldn’t detangle John from that line of thinking at this point without physically restraining him anyway (and considering his luck, John would just have a thing for bondage too.) 

He rolls his hips forward encouragingly, and hmm, yep, that’s definitely John’s erection, a solid presence in his own jeans that would have Dave drooling if his mouth wasn’t already occupied. John groans and bucks up in response, while Dave wonders if John would let him give a blowjob- he definitely didn’t have the self preservation to worry if Dave would bite his junk clean off, but his mouth was still decidedly pointy. 

For now, he focuses. It’d be hard to deny that John finds something intimate in the act of Dave feeding from him, and every strained breath and small twitch reminds Dave of that. And he does taste good- there’s something special about John that makes feeding from him the equivalent of his childhood self being given free reign of the chips and candy aisle in Walmart. Maybe they were meant to be. Probably, he just had good blood genes and bad enough luck to get all tangled up with a vampire. (Not that he seemed at all bothered by that, and every time Dave moves he’s reminded of that by the hard dick bumping against him.)

Another suck, and he feels John’s skin prickle, goosebumps forming and making his hairs rise. Dave is taking his blood, but his heartbeat still thrums fast and steady and his skin is warm and flushed to the touch. He’s a bit jealous that John’s body can self-regulate in that way, but mostly he’s pleased that he can make him react that way, especially as fullness settles heavy in his stomach and leaves him feeling similarly warm. 

Six minutes, forty-five seconds of feeding, and he retracts his teeth from John’s neck with an uncomfortably wet sound. John’s head lolls back even further, clearly exhausted, and Dave snickers to himself as he kisses wetly over the two small marks he’d left, making sure they’re clotted well enough that John won’t bleed out the second he turns around.

“That didn’t take very long. I thought you were hungry?” John fumbles around in the corner a little, before emerging with a juice box, stabbing a straw into it while he speaks. A faint tension in Dave’s shoulder released- he was taking care of himself. 

“Your heartbeat was sped up, s’not like I had much of a choice to slow it down. Pretty sure if I went the whole ten minutes you wouldn’t be awake right now.” He curls himself into John’s lap, nuzzling under his jaw affectionately, “seems like you enjoyed yourself. Wanna deal with Egbert Jr. comin’ outta hibernation after you get some sugar in your system?”

“Are you sure?” His eyebrows are furrowed, and Dave snorts when he sees. Of course he’d second guess himself now, after he’d already gotten him all riled up, eagerness thrumming through his hollow veins.

He finds John’s hand, holding it tight in his own, “you didn’t get all worried when you were groping me earlier, dumbass. Yeah, I’m sure. ‘Sides, you’re the one who got me all hot and bothered while I was trying to have fucking dinner, don’t you think you should offer to help out?” John smiles, abandoning the now empty juice to try and dive between Dave’s legs, but he easily pins his wrist away. “But drink a second juice first. Don’t want you passing out mid-fuck, Casanova.”

There’s no reason not to indulge in this, and he keeps reminding himself that, letting his eyes fall shut for a moment. John isn’t hurt, Dave hadn’t hurt him and he wasn’t going to- they both knew what they were fucking doing. And John wanted it, he was so eager for it that it bled right into Dave’s thoughts, making him feel warmer than he could remember being in a long time. It inspires him in the worst of ways, his mouth moving before his mind to confidently proclaim, “next time, we don’t even gotta wait till I’m done eating to get started.”

The flush that rises on John feels full bodied, his entire skin glowing with arousal and embarrassment, and Dave grins big and wide with his fangs. What a dumb fetish, getting off on how Dave eats. One of them was going to get hurt, it was definitely an awful idea, but he can’t think about any real downsides when John slurps up his shitty store brand fruit punch with an unholy level of determination, before tossing it somewhere far away and manhandling Dave closer. What a shit vampire hunter. (He was so goddamn screwed- in more than one way.)

**Author's Note:**

> [It's](http://thespacemaid.tumblr.com/post/164274777814/) [Vampire](http://thespacemistress.tumblr.com/post/164346170484/) [Time](http://harveytrash.tumblr.com/post/164319272824/) [Y'all](http://prinvent.tumblr.com/post/164372201172/)
> 
> Thx also Johndave discord for enabling all of us.


End file.
